Missing in action
by NaruTriangle
Summary: Naruto disappeared after finishing his meeting with Pain. How will Hinata cope with it? Naruhina, sad and a bit weird since I was in a weird mood... Please, don't flame!


Naruto is missing in action and it killed Hinata that he never answered the confession. She comes late to his funeral and stands over his grave, crying silently, when someone comes to comfort her.

"What?! You have no idea where he is? No one followed him?" Tsunade growled out as she glared daggers at the ninjas in front of her. The boys shook their heads and looked really scared. Naruto had disappeared after leaving Pain's body together with Konan. After that, no one had seen him. He was completely gone from the world. Hinata sat in a corner of the room and stared into nothing with empty eyes. She had already cried and she gave up on it because it didn't help.

They sent out a new squad every week to look for Naruto. It went three months before they started to slowly give up. Hinata had been visiting Naruto's apartment almost every day since he was declared M.I.A. But today, Tsunade gathered all of Naruto's friends. Kakashi was hugging Sakura and she cried silently, Sai was leaning against the wall together with Gaara and both were downright depressed. Lee, Neji and Tenten hadn't said anything or moved at all. Kiba and Shino had tried talking to Hinata, but she wouldn't talk and when people tried to touch her, she would slap their hand away. 'I don't need your pity.' She thought angrily to herself as she buried her head in her knees.

"Naruto is hereby declared killed during action." Tsunade said and everybody got completely silent. No sobs, no sighs, nothing. Hinata stood up and walked out.

A week later, they held a funeral though they didn't have a body. But it didn't matter since it was just like many others. No body was found and the village gave up after looking for a while. Everybody was crying over the empty grave, even Kakashi was letting some tears free after all his years of suffering. He fisted his hand and mentally cursed Pain for existing. Naruto was the last memory of his past. The last living of his precious ones and it had nearly killed him when the boy was missing.

Hinata never showed up at the funeral. She came over a few hours later when nobody was there. She smiled at all the flowers and cards covering the grave.

_**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze  
Son of the fourth  
Disappeared physically, but remained mentally  
Will be missed forever**_

Hinata sobbed and fell to her knees in front of the grave. It was now that the worst thought of her life struck her. 'I will never be able to see him again…' she thought and she shook a bit at the thought. It was raining at she shivered slightly from the cold. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. She had lost him forever now. He wasn't going to hold her, kiss her, wake up with her. Never. She shivered violently and whimpered at the harsh words in her head.

"You know, you're gonna catch a cold if you don't put on some clothes…" a gentle voice said from behind her and she turned. Cerulean eyes, tan skin, whisker marks, orange jumpsuit and a sage robe. She stared wide eyed and he cocked a brow. "Hey, what is it? Have you seen a ghost or something?" he asked and she pointed at the grave. Naruto peeked over and looked. He shivered but pulled himself together. "Well, I've been gone for a while so I figured that would happen. The grave isn't open so someone can push me down and I'll get buried alive." He said plainly and Hinata smiled.

She stood up and threw herself at him. He had new scars all over his face and his clothes were ripped. Where they were ripped, the skin had healed, but left violent scars all over. She looked up at him and he smiled gently. "I guess that you have missed me." He whispered and caressed her face. He was about to kiss her but stopped. She frowned and he smirked. "I'm not really into making out by my own grave… can we take it at home?" he asked and she blushed before they teleported outside his apartment.

Iruka sighed as he walked out of the worn down apartment. He had cleaned it a bit and taken out stuff that would be destroyed soon. Like he always did when Naruto was on missions. He smiled and walked out and stepped to lock, but suddenly Naruto appeared with Hinata in his arms. He smiled sheepishly. "Uhm, I'm just gonna…" he started and then dragged a blushing Hyuuga in, leaving a confused brunette. 'What the…?' he thought, progressing on what had just happened before his eyes widened. "Holy shit, where the hell have you been?!" he growled and knocked harshly on the door. He heard a evil laugh and then a squeal before it turned quiet. He sighed.

"I'll be telling the Hokage. Next time I see you, you better explain yourself." Iruka said and stamped off, leaving the apartment.


End file.
